


Elfin

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 列奥波德x米歇尔；其实并不完全是cp tag所述的列奥波德x沃尔夫冈，也不完全是索x米，而是列奥波德x米，需要借一个papa的形象而已；说人话：中心思想是糙米；不定时更新，有账号的朋友可以subscribe一下这一篇





	1. 说明页

第一页依照惯例留空备用！


	2. Morning Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用手机看效果会比较好

列奥波德家里藏着一只小精灵。

列奥波德上班走神的时候，满脑子都总是他的小精灵。

比如说想起他早晨趴在自己肚子上把自己含醒，小嘴吮着晨勃的硬挺，见自己醒了，嘴巴“啵”地放开粗大的阴茎，湿润的唇张张合合：papa您醒啦。列奥波德那会儿睡眼惺忪，伸手揉揉孩子睡乱了的卷发打了个哈欠。米歇尔爬上他的胸口，像雏鸟一样伸长脖子索吻。心满意足了便又重新下去含住他，努力用小小的嘴巴吞进去更多，吐出，吞入，用舌头剐蹭、撩拨。列奥波德挺胯，茎尖抵到米歇尔窄小、柔软、脆弱的软腭上，他从喉咙里发出细细的呜咽，眼眶一下描上一圈红，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒像碎掉的水晶一样蹦出来。这么做了之后米歇尔毛茸茸的头前后耸动得更快了一点，直到白色的液体射进他嘴里。米歇尔小心翼翼地吐出柱状物，捂住嘴咕嘟咕嘟吞咽了好几下，把成年男性腥臊的白液全部咽进肚子里。末了抬起眼帘悄悄观察一下列奥波德，又马上垂回去，密帘似的睫毛挡住了列奥波德的视线。他伸出软嫩的舌头舔舐列奥波德柱身上沾着的污液，像猫咪舔食牛奶一样卷进去。如果不是要去上班的话，列奥波德会就着这样的撩拨再次硬起来，把米歇尔压在身下灌注更多他渴求的东西，从后方的洞把这孩子喂得饱饱的，而不是把他推开，看他光着屁股跑出卧室、跑进厨房，只松松披着一件单薄的睡袍就在晨曦的照耀下搅动锅里的早餐。


	3. Dinner Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手机上看排版可能比电脑上看舒服一些

列奥波德从关上家门的一刻起就感觉时间被无限拉长。

列奥波德上班的阻力是对小精灵的思念，动力是熬到下班就能回到小精灵所在的家。

下午四点，离下班还有两小时。列奥波德的上司提前走去接上小学的孩子去了。列奥波德思绪飘了，早上米歇尔走出卧室时，半透明睡袍下挺翘的小屁股又在他眼前晃。

列奥波德把键盘屉推进桌里，手按在边缘发了一会儿呆，又重新把键盘拉出来，打开excel文档，黑色磨砂的塑料键帽被压下去，弹上来，咔咔咔咔咔。

提前翘班走人，他不是没干过，也不是不敢干。列奥波德刚想再次早退，就想起上次早退回去引发的灾难（对自己而言）。这么一折腾，痛苦的回忆又涌了上来：打开家门，预料之内的没有正常下班时间扑进怀里迎接归家的自己的小精灵，但预料之外地听见隐约的哭叫——欢愉的、浪荡的、诱人的、稚嫩的。列奥波德呆立半晌，无从分辨声音传来的方向，魂不守舍地关上门退出去，下到停车场，坐回车里打开手机用流量看了一部电影。熬到正常情况下到家的时间，满腔都是地下停车场混着各种尾气散不干净的郁闷的味道。列奥波德回家，开锁，压下门把，米歇尔穿着和早上一样的雪白的半透明睡袍从楼梯上跳着跑下来，扑进他怀里：papa，欢迎回家～米歇尔捧住papa的脸，左右啪叽啪叽亲了两口。列奥波德把房门反手关上，托着米歇尔肉肉的屁股亲回去，亲米歇尔的脸，亲米歇尔的眼睛，亲米歇尔的鼻子，亲米歇尔软乎乎的小嘴。米歇尔不安分地晃动悬空的小脚，轻轻地踢列奥波德的裤裆，直到那里热热地凸起来，米歇尔眯起眼睛咯咯地笑。米歇尔除了那件什么都遮不住的睡袍之外什么也没穿。列奥波德摸到米歇尔屁股中间的小洞，手指刺进去，里面又湿又软。米歇尔每天这个时候都又湿又软，列奥波德知道，米歇尔是小精灵——每天都会把身体准备好了迎接自己；列奥波德今天想，他的小精灵自己在家的时候都做些什么呢？列奥波德闭上眼睛吮吸米歇尔细嫩的肌肤，一边用手指操米歇尔的小屁股。米歇尔发出细细的嘤咛，两条腿蹬着，咿咿啊啊。列奥波德解开腰带，拉开裤链，狰狞的性器弹出来，打在米歇尔的腿根。列奥波德把米歇尔按在餐桌上插了进去，米歇尔的后穴像一张柔软的小嘴，绵绵密密的，把他吞吃进去。米歇尔的睡袍软软地搭在他身上，摊在餐桌上，从桌边垂下。米歇尔张开腿让列奥波德操他。列奥波德攥着米歇尔的脚踝，吮吻他的脚尖、他的脚背、他的脚腕、他的小腿肚；列奥波德掐着米歇尔的胯，一边挺动一边把米歇尔往自己下身按；列奥波德一手捏着米歇尔的腰，一手按在他的肚子上，每拱一下都能隔着肚皮触到凶狠的硬挺，米歇尔最受不了被这样搞，每每总被痒得后穴阵阵收缩痉挛，让列奥波德操得更狠，用利刃反复破开紧致的通道。米歇尔的睡袍带子松开了，衣襟从身前滑开，露出白皙无瑕的身体。列奥波德耳边是米歇尔的呻吟，眼前是毫无痕迹的小小的肉体；他回想下午听到的声音，此时却像是做梦产生的幻觉。列奥波德俯下身去把米歇尔的头抱在胸口，亲他的发顶、把他用性器钉在餐桌上。米歇尔张开的大腿夹着他的腰，甜美的吟叫闷在列奥波德的胸口。米歇尔抓着列奥波德的肩膀，papa，啊啊，papa。列奥波德抓住米歇尔脑后一把头发，使米歇尔仰面朝向他。papa……米歇尔小脸满是潮红，从鼻尖到耳根，从脸颊到眼尾，两只眼睛在自己投射的阴影下闪着水光；啊啊啊，pa...papa！米歇尔像在抽泣一样浑身颤抖着，脸上却是引人进一步堕落的浅浅的破碎的陶醉的笑。列奥波德压住米歇尔一侧肩，手指伸进米歇尔的嘴里；米歇尔含住那几根手指，就像下面的嘴一样吮住成年男子的侵入。弹跳，火热在弹跳。列奥波德在射出的瞬间抽走了操进米歇尔嘴里的手指，米歇尔啊地惊呼，列奥波德压下米歇尔的大腿、压到膝盖擦过他耳边的发丝，抵在柔软韧弹的顶端射精。米歇尔咬着下唇发出断断续续的呜声，小穴绞紧了杵在身体里的肉棒。米歇尔和papa几乎同时吐出了长长一口气。列奥波德就要拔出去，米歇尔拽住列奥波德的袖口，用刚高潮过的表情毫无廉耻地说，papa不要走，米歇尔还想要papa。


End file.
